Keep Holding On
by Mrs. Pokeylope
Summary: When the horrible happens to Bella, Edward tries to help her through. Songfic!


Yay! My first ever fanfiction! Well, I _think_ it counts as fanfiction, as it is fiction and written by a fan, though it is a songfic. I don't read too many songfics myself, but I heard this song and the plot just crawled into my head and kicked my butt till I wrote this. Enjoy peeps! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters here or the song, props to Stephanie Meyer and Avril Lavigne!

**Keep Holding On**

Song by Avril Lavigne

Songfic by MEEE!!!!!! Yay.

I stepped around an old market stall with an old man trying to sell us spices. In India, your 'American look' marks you as a tourist, and as all traders in India learn early, tourist's equal money.

I had to stand close to Alice as to not loose her in the large crowns of people everywhere. Even at 9:13 at night, the area was busy. But, atleast not very bright as we walked in the shade of the passing buildings.

I turned to look at Alice who stopped, stairing straight ahead. What vision was she having? I told her to keep a close channel on events occuring to Bella, as to make her as safe as possible. Even though Emmett and Jasper were to keep full watch on her. With Victoria on the hunt, you could never be too safe.

Alice's eyes lost the far-away look and she quickly dug my cellphone out of her bag and handed it to me. "You'll need this." She practacly whispered to me, her voice breaking as she fought back tears.

"What's wrong? Is Bella ok?" I asked, an urgent, worried tone settling into my voice.

"Physically." She whispered, just as the phone wrang. _Physically?_ I thought as I flipped open the phone.

"Edward?" Came Bella's voice, softer than a feather with not a sound that was drenched in sadness. It squeezed at my heart, knowing she was that sad. What happened to make Bella and Alice so sad? It couldn't be good.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I said so fast into the phone it almost came out as one word. If my heart was still beating, it would be atleast twice as fast as normal, that's for sure.

"I'm... fine. It's Charlie." She said, slowly and sadly. I froze. _Charlie?_

"He has... leukemia. It's treatable, but they think it may be too... late." She whispered, then broke and began sobbing into the phone.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Oh man. This was really really bad. No, this was beyond bad. This was horrible. This must be hell for Bella. And I'm not there for her. What kind of guy am I? What in the world could I say to her?

"It's gonna be ok, Bella. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry, everything will be alright." I whispered. I knew he never liked me, but this was Bella's only father. She contradicted him and broke his rules, but she loved him alot deep down. He took care of her and only wanted the best for her, and they both knew it.

_Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

"I'm a horrible person! I took him for granted! What if he did... die? Oh my god!" She started crying again.

I leaned over to Alice nd whispered "Airport." We took off into a run, cellphone still to my ear, me still whispering comforting words to the woman I love.

I staired out the window of the plane to the ground below. Over 10 hours in this plane, and we were only to Japan. This was taking forever.

Alice gave me a hug, silent tears falling down her face. She looked up at me, telling me in her eyes what just happened. She just looked into the future. And none of us would like it.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend ah ah  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

I stepped out of the car, and closed the door shut behind me. I bound up the steps into the hospitol and over to the front desk.

"Swan, Charlie."

The young nurse smiled and leafed through some papers. She took an extra slow time, and glanced up at me alot. I wasn't suprised (_What a hottie!_ she thought, _But it's so sad he's a little too young._), but I was extremely mad. I needed her to hurry up.

"I need to see my girlfriend." I said, watching the smile fade and her filp, miraculessly, to a page and read, "Room 143."

I knew the stairs, for me, would be faster than the elevator. Bounding up them as fast as my legs would carry me, and as I approached the door, I slowed. I quetly opened it.

Charlie lay in the bed, different things stuck in his arms and legs. It was just depressing looking at him, so peaceful as he slept. There was Bella, sleeping in the chair beside him, clutching his hand for dear life.

I quietly walked up behind her, placing a kiss on her forehead and placing my hand in her free one. He eyes flew open.

She sat up and threw her arms around me, her face in my shirt, sobbing, still holding Charlie's hand.

_Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah….  
La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

Review! And be easy, remember, this is my first ever fanfic!!


End file.
